Absolution
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A Chuck and Blair one shot based on recent filming pictures.


This is my one shot based on filming pictures we had last month. The only thing you need to know is that Blair and Chuck have reconciled and are secretly a couple. Just a warning that this story deals with consensual adults engaging in a very adult situation. If this isn't your cup of tea please skip it and read something else. For everyone else I hope you enjoy it and review if you want. As always I do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

Chuck was in a full state of arousal and he was just about ready to explode both physically and metaphorically. It all started when Blair had arrived at his place wearing those damn riding pants. Leave it to her to always dress the part. They were attending a charity auction and benefit which was being held at a large equestrian estate in upstate New York. He was hoping to bid and win a particularly fine stallion which meant, of course, that she had to wear the tightest black riding pants she could find. Her every curve was on display to him. As she crossed his foyer he got a look at her amazing ass and groaned to himself.

He was about ready to throw her down onto the couch, remove her scarf so he could bind her hands with it and fuck her senseless when Lily entered the suite. She wanted to discuss some business with him and thought the drive upstate would be the perfect time.

Blair clueless to his desire to be alone with her smiled sweetly and nodded, "Of course Lily, that's a wonderful idea."

Chuck clenched his jaw tightly as he followed the ladies to the elevator. Her hips swayed as she walked in front of him and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and kiss her while running his hands over her pert bottom.

Once they were all inside the elevator he pushed the button for the lobby and settled back against the glass to give himself space from her delicious body.

Blair then inadvertently stepped back towards him to admire Lily's handbag. Her ass pushed up against him and he drew in a hissing breath.

Blair glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Everything alright Bass?"

He swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Couldn't be better Waldorf."

Her eyes moved down to where he was crossing his legs. She smiled at him and turned back to Lily. As the women discussed the bag and the designer he pulled himself together.

The limo was waiting at the curb as they exited the building. Arthur was there holding the door ajar for them. Lily entered first and Blair stopped before getting in herself. She then bent over and adjusted the buckle on her boot.

Chuck groaned and Blair stood up smiling at him as she slid in across the seat. For a second Chuck wondered if she was teasing him on purpose but then thought better of it. He nodded to Arthur as he entered the limo. Lily had put her bag on the seat next to her forcing Chuck to slide in next to Blair.

The hour and a half long drive was complete torture for Chuck. Blair was sitting too close and the smell of her perfume and the feel of her thigh pressed against his was almost too much to handle.

But it was the touching that was killing him. The way she would laugh and touch his arm or knee and one time she actually squeezed his upper thigh and giggled. Had Lily not been sitting across from them he would have fucked her in the exact same spot he had deflowered her all those years ago.

By the time they arrived at the estate he was suffering from a terrible case of blue balls and the rest of the day didn't fare much better. He had lost the auction, his father had shown up only to berate and belittle him and he had had no time alone with Blair.

As everyone was leaving Blair excused herself to say hello to an old family friend and Chuck found himself entering the cool, dark stable. He wanted to take one last look at the horse he had lost to his father. It was a gorgeous stallion and he was sad to see it go to someone who didn't care about it at all. He then turned and walked to the end of the stalls and opened the door to the tack room. The smell of leather mixed with the hay assaulted his senses. He took in all the ribbons, awards, and newspaper articles that hung on the wall. These horses were bred from winning bloodlines. Typical that he would lose out on a chance to own one. His father was going to make sure he lost every time.

"A penny for your thoughts Bass."

He smiled to himself. Leave it to her to know exactly where to find him. It was as if they were so connected that she knew he was feeling melancholy and that he needed her.

He turned to face her shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't think you can afford my thoughts sweetheart."

She was leaning against the doorjamb. She had removed her hat and her curls, which were partially pulled up, were falling down her back. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "Sorry about your loss at the auction."

He shrugged. "I'm used to losing at this point."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled indulgently at him. "But you've already won the best prize of all."

He took two steps towards her and looked her over. "That is very true."

She stepped into the room shutting the door behind her. She then closed the space between them. "I've missed you today. I think this is the longest we've had to pretend since our return to New York." She leaned forward and kissed him.

He removed his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around her. He pulled her even closer as he deepened the kiss. He was instantly aroused. He ground his hips into her so she could feel him. He was satisfied when he heard her moan. He ran his hands down her back and over her rear end and squeezed her buttocks tightly.

She ended the kiss as she entwined her arms around his neck and started to kiss the bare skin above his starched collar.

He pushed his hands into her hair pulling her head back hard. "Do you know what kind of torture you have put me through today? Strutting around in those tight pants and flirting with the buyers. I don't know if I want to fuck you or punish you right now."

Her dark brown eyes met his and she swallowed hard removing herself from his embrace. He was worried he had gone too far. They hadn't engaged in much of their rough play since they reunited.

He watched as she walked to the wall where all sorts of tools, whips, and riding crops were hung. He wondered what was going through her mind as she reached out hesitantly choosing a short crop from the wall. She walked back to stand in front of Chuck.

She pressed the braided leather handle of the crop into his left hand. "Punish me Chuck."

He searched her face and realized this was her seeking final absolution. Even though he had forgiven her three months ago she hadn't forgiven herself. She needed more than an "I forgive you" from him. This was not uncommon for Blair. It was a release for her and he decided in that moment that he was only too happy to provide it for her.

He nodded at her. "You remember our safe word?"

She bit her bottom lip and said, "Polyester. But I won't need it."

He examined the crop in his hands bending it to make sure it was well broken in and pliable. He flicked it against his shoe and the snap was loud in the quiet room.

They had never used this particular implement in their many years together. "This isn't like the paddle Blair. It's going to hurt more and for a longer period of time." He felt the need to explain it fully to her so she understood exactly what she was getting herself into.

She reached up and removed her scarf. "I know." She tossed it onto the workbench. Her eyes didn't leave his as she slowly unbuttoned her tweed jacket and threw it atop the scarf. She then reached for the button on her pants.

"Leave it." He was in master mode now.

She immediately dropped her hands to her sides and lowered her eyes to the ground. The game had begun and Blair always played her role perfectly.

Chuck very slowly began to walk around her appraising her body with his eyes. As he moved he swished the riding crop back and forth at his side. It made a soft whooshing sound.

Her breathing began to quicken and he knew she was feeling excitement along with a touch of fear and he had to admit it was turning him on.

Standing behind her he reached out and caressed her bottom. He had wanted to do it all day and it was even better than he imagined. "How many lashes do you think are appropriate Blair?"

Her breath hitched. "I don't know. Five maybe?"

He smacked her bottom hard and he knew it stung even through her pants. "Five? Are you fucking kidding me?" He walked in front of her. "You have spent the entire day torturing me not to mention all the flirting you were doing with that buyer from Dubai."

She shook her head. "I wasn't flirting I was making conversation."

He reached out with his right hand capturing her face. He squeezed gently. "Do you call giggling and touching his arm suggestively conversation? No, five is not punishment enough. I'm thinking at least ten."

He turned her around so quickly that Blair almost stumbled. Chuck steadied her with his arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against himself. Her breathing quickened as his hand moved up to cup her breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple and he could feel it harden through her bra and the thin cotton tank she was wearing.

He nuzzled her neck kissing the spot right below her ear. He took a deep breath inhaling the scent of Chanel No.5 and the smell that was inherently Blair. He knew that if he ever actually made it to heaven it would smell exactly like Blair Waldorf.

He then realized that he was slipping out of his role and snapped back into it. He led her to stand in front of the empty saddle bench. Reaching around her he unbuttoned and unzipped her riding pants and without preamble he pulled them down roughly. Her riding boots, which came to just below her knees, made it impossible for him to remove the pants completely. He then tore the thong she was wearing from her body. He pushed the ruined scrap of fabric into his jacket pocket.

"Bend over and place your hands on the bench." She immediately did exactly what he asked her to do.

Chuck felt his mouth go dry and he tried to swallow. She looked amazing bent over with her perfect ass on display for him. He reached out pushing her tank up over her waist leaving her backside totally bare for him. He then pushed her legs as far apart as her pants would allow. He ran his right hand over her soft, pale butt cheek. Her skin felt like silk and for a split second he regretted the fact that he was going to be responsible for marring such perfection.

He took the riding crop he still held in his left hand and ran the leather over her backside and between her thighs. He smirked when he heard the intake of her breath. Then without any warning he pulled his hand back and brought the crop down across the back of her thighs twice in quick succession. It was nowhere near hard. One might even describe it as a tap.

"That's one and two for tempting me by wearing those damn pants."

She had barely flinched and he saw her now glance over her shoulder at him with a questioning look in her eyes. She knew he was being gentle.

He brought the crop down a bit harder this time. "Don't look at me. Keep your eyes forward." He was worried that he would end it if he could see those beautiful brown eyes staring at him.

"This," he brought the leather down across her bottom harder still, "is for rubbing up against me in the elevator." He followed this with three more lashes. "That's for touching me in the limo."

She gasped and flinched this time. He had used a bit more strength and he could see the beginning of a welt on her lower butt cheek. He ran his cool hand over the spot and down the back of her thighs.

"Do you want me to stop Blair?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No." Her breathing had become heavier.

"Good because I'm not finished with you yet."

The next two smacks were even harder and she actually cried out.

"That's for flirting with the buyer from Dubai." He leaned over her resting his hands on either side of hers. "Were you trying to make me jealous?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "I was being polite."

He straightened himself up and paced behind her for a minute. He glanced at her perfect, porcelain skin which was now deep pink and swelling where the leather had met her flesh. As he paced his mind began to wander to the events of the past year and all the hell she had put him through. He tried to reign in some of the anger he suddenly felt.

The last three lashes came fast and hard. Blair fell forward as she let out a small scream. Chuck tossed the crop aside pulling her to her feet. He turned her around and kissed her deeply pushing his hands through her hair. He grasped tightly to the curls to keep his hands from running over her body and causing her anymore discomfort.

He felt the tears on her cheeks and he pulled back to look at her face. "Why didn't you use the safe word?"

She shrugged. "I needed this. I needed it from you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Thank you."

He needed her, now. He quickly bent over and removed her boots and pants. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants before lifting her up as carefully as possible and laying her back onto the workbench.

She winced as he put her legs around his waist. "Are you okay?"

He was pushed up against her wet, hot center. She rested both her hands against his cheeks. "More than you could ever imagine. Make love to me." She tightened her legs around his waist pulling him closer which pushed him just a bit inside of her.

He leaned over and kissed her as he plunged completely in. She moaned against his mouth as he set the pace. He knew Blair well enough to know that the pain of the whipping was heightening her arousal. It was one of the many things he loved about her, her ability to explore all types of foreplay.

Chuck having had a semi erection all day only lasted a few minutes but it was all Blair needed.

Once they were finished he helped her dress. She was definitely feeling the full pain of her punishment now. Chuck as carefully as possible slid her pants back up her body. She gasped as the rough fabric came into contact with her stinging skin.

He whispered against her temple, "I'm sorry," and placed a soft kiss against her hairline.

They walked arm and arm back to the limo where Arthur was patiently waiting. Everyone had left by now and they didn't feel the need to hide anything. Blair gingerly crawled into the limo and Chuck followed her. Once he was seated he pulled her onto her side and into the crook of his arm so she wouldn't put too much pressure on her backside.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed nine on his speed dial. After a few seconds he said, "Dr. Siegel this is Charles Bass. I need a prescription for a topical anesthetic called into Clyde's as soon as possible." The doctor made a joke about Chuck's wild ways and he chuckled. "You know me well and thank you."

He then called Dorota giving her instructions to pick up the prescription for him as soon as possible. He then hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Blair glanced up at him. "So have you done this often?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No." She wrapped her arm tighter around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Chuck."

He was mindlessly playing with her curls. "I love you too. So much."

She looked up at him. "Will you be my nursemaid tonight?"

"Absolutely." He met her lips and kissed her. She was his perfect girl and he was so happy they were together. Nothing else in his life mattered more than her and he spent the rest of the trip back to Manhattan making sure she knew that.


End file.
